


i want you here with me

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: “Let me,” Jinyoung whines. “Please.”“I’m not doing this because you asked,” Jackson drawls. “Hands off. Now.”--jinyoung always gets needy after a workout, and jackson handles him.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: For The Gaes 1





	i want you here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FTG1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FTG1) collection. 



> written for the [prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FTG1/profile): a nsfw established relationship fic where jinyoung gets absolutely pummelled and manhandled by jackson :)

It starts at the gym. It always does. Jinyoung likes to get sore in a good way, feeling the ache in his muscles and working out with Jackson is always a plus. He doesn’t even care about how gross and sweaty they are afterwards, and they always opt to shower at home rather than the gym. 

Jackson’s been lifting a lot more lately. He’s toned, and Jinyoung’s been waiting all day for this moment. The time when they finally get to go home. He sits on the bed while he watches Jackson strip off his sweaty clothes, and there’s only one place where his mind goes. Jinyoung reaches out, and links his fingers together with Jackson’s. 

“What?” Jackson asks. 

“Don’t shower yet,” Jinyoung says, and squeezes Jackson’s hand. “I like you like this.” 

“Jinyoung, seriously—” Jackson sighs. “I need to shower.” 

“We’ll shower after our second workout,” Jinyoung grins, and sinks down to his knees on the floor. He unlinks his hand from Jackson’s, and lets one hand rest against Jackson’s thighs. 

“Second workout?” Jackson asks, and tilts Jinyoung’s chin upwards to face him. 

“If you can keep up,” Jinyoung teases. He rests his other hand on Jackson’s lower stomach, just over the coarse hair that Jackson hasn’t shaved yet. Jinyoung always liked it better this way, when Jackson didn’t shave. 

“Let’s see if you can keep up,” Jackson says, and pushes two fingers past Jinyoung’s lips. He slides them against Jinyoung’s tongue, pushing them deep into his mouth. Jinyoung is so eager, and moves his hand down to slowly stroke Jackson’s cock. 

Jinyoung moans around his fingers, and lets Jackson get wet and sloppy with his mouth. A small amount of spit dribbles down his chin, and Jinyoung tightens his grip around Jackson’s cock. He’s hard now, and Jinyoung whines when Jackson doesn’t remove his fingers from his mouth. 

“Not yet,” Jackson’s fingers are only knuckle deep in his mouth. He slides them back in, pressing them down against his tongue. Jinyoung rubs his thumb over the head of Jackson’s cock, and lightly bites down onto Jackson’s fingers. “Jinyoung,” Jackson hums, and removes his fingers from Jinyoung’s mouth. 

“Mm?” Jinyoung looks up at him, still dazed from only Jackson’s fingers. 

“What did I tell you about biting?” Jackson tuts. “You’re so impatient.” 

“Let me,” Jinyoung whines. “Please.” 

“I’m not doing this because you asked,” Jackson drawls. “Hands off. Now.” 

Jinyoung obeys, and lets his hands drop down onto his own lap. His mouth is only slightly parted open, and Jackson places two fingers on the bottom of Jinyoung’s lip. He thinks Jackson is going to slide them against his tongue again, but he stops. Jinyoung watches as Jackson holds his cock in his own hands, stepping closer to him. He drags the tip of his cock along Jinyoung’s cheek, and stops right before his lips. 

Jinyoung opens his mouth, and Jackson is intent on not giving Jinyoung what he wants. The tip of Jackson’s cock rests right underneath Jinyoung’s bottom lip, and the second Jinyoung tries to move, Jackson pulls away. 

He’s already pouting, and Jackson just shushes him before he can say anything. Jackson rubs his thumb against his bottom lip, and encourages Jinyoung to open wide again. He only lets his tongue sit out just a little, and Jackson lets the head of his cock rest against his tongue. 

Jackson’s hands are in his hair, lightly pulling at the ends. Jinyoung sinks his lips down his cock, trying to be the one to tease him this time. He knows it’s not going to work, because Jackson’s always had other plans. 

“Stop,” Jackson says, tugging on Jinyoung’s hair. “Relax your mouth.” 

Jinyoung does, and Jackson’s grip on his hair is even tighter. He’s pushing him down, testing to see how far Jinyoung can swallow before he stops. He’s so close, his face almost pressed against Jackson’s lower stomach, just near the dip and against his hips. Jackson holds him there, and Jinyoung doesn’t budge. His hands are strong, one at the back of his neck and Jinyoung whines around his cock. 

“So good, Jinyoungie,” Jackson groans, and slowly pulls Jinyoung back. Jinyoung holds in his breath, and before Jackson pulls him off completely, he thrusts forward into Jinyoung’s mouth. Jackson repeats this, drawing back lazily before fucking back into his mouth. His knees are burning already, and the tears in his eyes start to well up when Jackson picks up the pace. He’s more steady, more rough, fucking into his mouth more brutal than he ever has. 

Jinyoung’s hands are still resting on his lap, trying not to move and touch himself. He hums when Jackson fucks into his mouth again, and Jackson finally pulls him back, with his hand still holding the back of his neck. 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Jackson says, and puts his hand under Jinyoung’s chin. “Get up,” Jackson tells him. He doesn’t even look at him, and Jackson lets go of his neck. 

Jinyoung is slow to get up, feeling the ache from the gym and for kneeling down onto the floor for so long. He already feels a little dizzy, waiting for what Jackson’s going to do next. He must be slower than he thought, because Jackson is grabbing him by the wrists, quickly pulling him up. 

Jackson wraps his hands around Jinyoung’s waist now, and slips his hand past the band of Jinyoung’s shorts. His fingers are still wet from Jinyoung’s spit, and Jackson moves his hands down further, pressing a finger right against his taint. 

“You’re not wearing anything underneath,” Jackson hums. 

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Jinyoung mumbles, and presses his face against Jackson’s neck. His lips are touching his skin, and Jinyoung lightly grazes his teeth across the soft part of Jackson’s neck.

Jackson moves his hand away quickly, and rests his hands against Jinyoung’s hips, holding him there. Jinyoung thinks his legs might give out already, and he presses the rest of his body against Jackson’s. Jinyoung is still fully clothed, and he lets his teeth sink into the skin a second time. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson says, holding him tighter now. “I told you.” 

“You’re taking too long,” Jinyoung complains. “Just give me _something_.” 

“You’re a brat,” Jackson is walking him back, step by step, and pushes Jinyoung onto the bed. Jinyoung relaxes his body, letting Jackson take and handle him however he wants. He’s purposely pushing all of Jackson’s buttons tonight. Biting when he knows Jackson hates it. Jackson doesn’t waste anymore time, and pulls down Jinyoung’s shorts. 

Jinyoung stumbles, trying to get his shirt off over his head. He’s trying to move too fast, and Jackson pulls it off for him. 

He barely settles onto the bed before Jackson’s hands are on his waist again. He’s rougher, and flips Jinyoung onto his stomach. Jackson presses one hand against his lower back, and Jinyoung arches into his touch. His hands are quick again, pulling Jinyoung’s hips up so he’s kneeling with his ass high in the air. 

“On all fours, please,” Jackson’s not asking, and Jinyoung can barely support himself after a long gym session. He rests up on his hands, and Jackson moves the pillows out of the way. He’s sore now, but Jinyoung doesn’t know how he’s going to feel at the end of it all. 

Jackson’s hands are gone for a moment, and Jinyoung can hear Jackson searching for the last place they left the bottle of lube. It was a mess, mostly Jinyoung’s fault, since he can’t keep track of it every time they have sex. It takes a loud drawer opening, and Jackson slamming it back when he returns. 

His own cock is hard and hanging between his legs, and Jackson wraps his hand around the base, stroking down. He only gets a little relief, and Jackson stops, and he can finally hear the bottle of lube opening. Jackson’s hands are warm enough, and he presses a finger against his taint again, slowly rubbing it up and down without even pressing it inside the rim.

Jinyoung pushes his hips back, and Jackson stops, his hand resting against his cheeks. He’s desperate now, still thinking about how badly he’s wanted Jackson to fuck him the moment they started working out at the gym. He can never wait, and his arms are starting to tense up again. 

“I know you can stay up,” Jackson’s left hand is holding his waist up, and his finger teasing against the rim again. He moves it in slow circles, before slowly pushing in two fingers at once. Jinyoung feels his face turn pink, since Jackson has figured out by now that he already fingered himself open before they left the gym. Jackson pays no attention, and curls his fingers and brushes up against the spot to make Jinyoung let a desperate whine escape from his throat again. Jinyoung feels his legs shake, and pushes back onto Jackson’s fingers. 

“If you’re like this now,” Jackson murmurs. “You’re such a mess.” Jackson’s fingers are quick, after years together he knows Jinyoung’s body better than himself. He steadily builds the pace of his fingers, and it doesn’t take long for him to finally add a third. 

“Please,” Jinyoung sobs. “Jackson just—” he stutters. “Fuck me already.” 

He withdraws his finger, slow enough that Jinyoung’s legs shake again. He feels so empty, and Jackson pulls up his hips again. His arms are even more sore, and Jackson puts one hand on the back of his neck, pushing Jinyoung’s face into the pillow. He feels good like this. When Jackson takes, pushes, and wraps his hands so tightly around his waist that Jinyoung thinks it’ll leave nice, purple bruises in the morning. 

Jackson rubs his cock against Jinyoung’s taint, still taking every moment to tease Jinyoung. He’s big pressed against him, and Jinyoung keeps rocking his hips back until Jackson makes him stop, pushing down on his lower back. 

He goes slow, and then all at once. Jackson pushes the head of his cock past the rim, and instead of letting Jinyoung adjust, he pushes forward, his cock finally sitting deep inside of him. Jinyoung nearly sobs against the pillow, and Jackson keeps holding onto his waist, guiding Jinyoung’s hips to move and meet Jackson on every thrust. He’s rougher than usual, using most of his strength to slam his hips back into Jinyoung and make him cry out on every thrust. 

Jinyoung’s legs shake, and Jackson’s strong hands keep holding him up. He doesn’t know how much more he can take, each time Jackson’s cock brushes right against his prostate and Jinyoung doesn’t even have to touch himself. He’s so close already, and Jackson’s pace doesn’t falter. 

“Please,” Jinyoung whines. “Seun—” 

Jackson stops, with his cock still buried deep inside him. His hands are loose around his hips, and lets his fingers run softly against his skin. Jackson slowly pulls out, and Jinyoung cries out again when he leaves him empty. 

He’s so sensitive, and Jinyoung reaches for his own cock, and before he can even touch, Jackson stops him. 

“Hands behind your back,” Jackson demands. 

Jinyoung puts his hands behind his back, and Jackson pins them there. He can’t move them, and Jackson holds on to his wrists tightly. They’ll bruise the same way around his waist, and his hands are just as sore as the rest of his body. Jinyoung can barely catch up, letting Jackson lead the way the same way he does with their workouts. 

Jinyoung moves his hips back, but Jackson doesn’t let him grind against him. Jackson lets go of his wrists, and grabs Jinyoung’s waist again. He flips him onto his back, and Jinyoung sighs once at the relief in his knees, and he starts to feel the good ache from the gym again. Jackson doesn’t stop there, and pushes Jinyoung’s knees against his chest, with his legs over Jackson’s shoulders. He doesn’t miss a second, and Jackson pushes his cock back inside of him. 

The bed creaks even louder this time, and Jinyoung’s glad that they live alone. Jackson builds back to the same pace again, roughly thrusting his hips forward into Jinyoung. He’s nearly sobbing again, and Jackson keeps fucking him through it. The sweat between their bodies is even more from the gym, and Jackson took him seriously when he said it’d be a second workout. 

“Seun,” Jinyoung hums. “Keep—” Jinyoung groans, and Jackson slams his hips against him. His knees keep hitting his chest, and Jackson wraps one hand around Jinyoung’s cock. He rubs his thumb over the slit, and Jinyoung cries out. “Don’t.” 

Jackson’s hips stutter for a moment, and stops with his cock halfway inside Jinyoung. He’s still rubbing his thumb over the slit of Jinyoung’s cock, and he tries to push Jackson’s hand away. 

“Want to come just from you,” Jinyoung breathes out. “C’mon, Seun-ah,” Jinyoung pleads.

Jackson pulls his hand away, and fucks back into him. Jinyoung is so close already, and just from the way Jackson keeps handling him and throwing him around however he wants. All that time at the gym finally paid off. 

He stops again, just to let Jinyoung adjust one last time. He lets Jinyoung unfold his knees from his chest, and Jinyoung wrap his legs around him instead this time. Jackson is able to press their bodies together now, and Jinyoung pulls Jackson in closer with his legs on every thrust. 

“Your hands,” Jinyoung mumbles. “Tighter.” 

Jackson grunts when he pushes his hips forward again, and his hands grip even tighter around Jinyoung’s waist. The small bit of pain feels even better, and Jinyoung feels the same ache still good in all the right places. 

“Seun—” Jinyoung pants again. 

“You’re too loud, Jinyoungie,” Jackson breathes back, and moves one hand under Jinyoung’s chin. He thinks Jackson is going to tilt his head back up, but instead, he presses his elbow against Jinyoung’s neck. Jackson keeps the pressure light, and fucks into him. Jackson’s hair sticks to his forehead, with all the sweat from the gym and the rest of the night clinging onto their body. Jinyoung shouldn’t like the smell this much, but it’s Jackson and he loves everything about him. 

The noises Jinyoung lets escape from his mouth are just as lewd as the sound of Jackson harshly fucking into him, and Jinyoung doesn’t have anything to hold on to other than cling tightly onto Jackson. 

Jackson’s elbow is no longer against Jinyoung’s neck, and instead links their hands together, pinning them against the mattress. He can feel Jackson breathing against him, and his pace starting to slow down. It’s the longest they’ve both lasted, and Jinyoung tries to pull Jackson even closer, desperate for the skin to skin contact. He’s hot, even hotter after the gym, and on every thrust Jinyoung whispers into his ear. 

“Feel so good, Seun,” Jinyoung mumbles. “Always want you like this.” 

“You’re going to kill me,” Jackson groans. “Tell me you thought about this.” 

“I would’ve—” Jinyoung starts, but Jackson pushes his hips forward, hard. Jinyoung yelps, and tries to string his words together. “I would’ve had you fuck me right there in the gym.” 

Jackson’s rougher now, picking his pace back up. Jinyoung keeps encouraging him, whispering all the things he wanted Jackson to do to him right in the gym. Pressed up against the mirror. In the showers. Jinyoung wraps his legs around him tighter and Jackson squeezes Jinyoung’s hand. His grip is so tight, Jinyoung closes his eyes. 

“The mirror next time,” Jackson breathes out. “You want to watch, just like that?” he asks, and his thrusts are deeper, and more intense this time. He keeps brushing up against Jinyoung’s prostate, and Jinyoung wishes he had something to bite down on. 

“God, yes,” Jinyoung whines. “Want to watch while you fuck me,” he’s breathing, hard, and when Jackson rocks his hips back into him, Jinyoung feels like he’s seeing white when he comes. It’s messy between their stomachs, and he’s so dizzy, with Jackson still fucking back into him. 

“I love you,” Jackson’s lips are pressed against his neck, and Jinyoung feels like he’ll never come down from this moment. Jackson starts to slow down, and that’s when Jinyoung knows he’s finally close. Jinyoung feels his body relax again, all the soreness entirely worth it. Jackson’s still as intense, and he’s still rough. Their hands are still clasped tightly together, and Jinyoung wants to touch him again so badly. 

“I need you,” Jinyoung whines. “Seun, I need—” he pleads. “Inside me.” 

Jackson’s breath hitches, and he slams against Jinyoung one last time. He’s buried so deep, and Jinyoung can feel him, finally spilling hot inside of him. Jinyoung likes it better like this, the both of them tired and sore after a good workout. He unlinks his fingers with Jackson’s, and before Jackson can pull out, Jinyoung clings onto him. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson huffs. “We have to shower.” 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung hums, still satisfied from the night. “Stay inside me for a bit.” 

“You smell disgusting,” Jackson complains. “We can have more fun in the shower if you want, baby.” 

“I like this better,” Jinyoung says, breathing in. “So much better.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
